Hosting the Hosts
by Cupkayke
Summary: Based on a roleplay on Gaia Online What happens when the hosts, become the hosted? Seven gorgeous girls invite the beloved host club to the Fifth Library on Sunday, only to lock them there. Craziness ensues. Pairings  everyone x OC. Man I hate those...


Hello Lovlies. Welcome to "Hosting The Hosts", a fanfiction based off of the Gaia Online roleplay of the same title. (My username is Cupkayke on that site, by the way) My roleplay was doing so well, so I figured, why not create a fanfiction out of it? I usually hate inserting fan characters (even though my previous works contradict that statement xD) but I just had to, considering the roleplay has taken off into a phenomenon. Not really, but at least it's popular xD

So anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its canon characters. I also do not own the fan characters Suki Yamato, Miya Takahashi, Taya Otomiya, Soko Havetix, or Fumiko Shizuka. Those characters are copyright of the Gaian usernames Sharp Cookies, Chill Out Scientology, Mari Taisho, Anucachi Himoko, and X.Devotional+Onslaught.X, respectively. I do own Mitsu and Sora Matato, and the main dialog of Hunny-senpai. Tamaki is played by Anucachi Himoko, Kyouya is played by CluckLikeAChicken, Haruhi is played by Lunar Darkness, Hikaru and Kaoru are also played by Lunar Darkness, on her mule account Hikaru.Hitachiin, and Mori is also played by CluckLikeAChicken.

…Wow that was a long disclaimer. And some of the screennames are being deleted/fixed by stupid character limits. There are square brackets around Mari, and Taisho, no space, Hikaru.Hitachiin also has square brackets around it, and Lunar Darkness has a squiggle thing (the key above tab on a keyboard) in front of Lunar and behind Darkness. Yeah. #sweatdrop#

* * *

**Prologue**

CRASH!

"Eeek! Brute! Haruhi made a disgusting suggestion!"

Plates crashed to the floor, customers gasped and a very very confused and awkward looking boy stared and attempted to protest as a scene was made in the middle of the Third Music Room of the Ouran Academy. The Host Club, famous for making the women of the school feel like princesses, had recently acquired a transfer student, Haruhi Fujioka. Upon arrival, Haruhi had stumbled into the Third Music Room on accident, breaking a priceless vase and, being a commoner and unable to pay back the sum of 8 million yen, had been handed an exceedingly ridiculous debt, to be payed off in the form of the Host Club's delivery boy.

What is the Host Club, you ask?

Six very handsome and very polite young men, who have time on their hands, hold, "tea-parties" if you will, and provide hospitality to the female population of the school, who also have time on their hands. Each Host as a specific trait that draws in their customers, and a specific "act" to make the attraction final.

There's Tamaki Suoh, the Princely type. He's the founder and president of the club. The Junior is also often referred to as "The Host King", "Tono", "Milord", or "Dad", by the customers and the other members of the club, respectively. He is the son of the Chairman of Ouran Academy.

Kyouya Ootori, the Cool type. He's the vice president of the club and is often referred to as the "Shadow King", or "Mom" by Tamaki. The Junior doesn't seem to have many designations, but as the third son of the most powerful family in Japan, he has connections to almost anything and anyone, and keeps track of the finances of the club.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Little Devil types. These twins are mischief makers at their finest, and their "brotherly love" act draws in many yaoi obsessed fangirls each day. Both freshmen have refined their borderline incest act to an art, with Hikaru as the "seme" and Kaoru as the "uke". Some may find it disgusting, but they do have a loyal fanbase. Their other hobbies include making fun of Tamaki, and making girls faint…

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the Loli-Shota type. "Hunny-senpai" is his nickname, and being cute is his game. The uber short senior can easily pass off as an elementary school student. He loves sweets and will down them all day long, with his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan and his cousin Mori-senpai at his side.

Takashi Morinozuka, the Wild type. Most people call him "Mori-senpai", but Hunny-senpai calls him by his first name, and Mori-senpai returns the favor by addressing Hunny-senpai as Mitsukuni. The senior doesn't say much, but keeps a watchful eye out for his cousin, and is usually found not too far behind the little blonde.

And then there's the newest member of the club, Haruhi Fujioka. Freshman, and newly dubbed the Natural type. He was made into a host by the club shortly after arrival, with a quota of 100 customers to better pay off his debt. He's sweet, charming, and although he's a commoner, he easily draws in customers.

There's only one little problem.

Haruhi is actually female.

But, considering her massive debt, Haruhi masquerades as a male, and a host, to pay it off with as little hassle as possible. A very odd situation, yes.

But, back to the even weirder one at hand.

"Barbarian!" An unhappy customer shrieked from her position underneath Haruhi. Meet Miss Ayanokoji, formerly Tamaki's regular customer. She stared up at Haruhi with firey eyes, as gasps of "Yikes!" and "Haruhi did…?" filled the room.

"Someone needs to throw this commoner out--" Her rantings were ceased as the situation suddenly became wet, thanks to two twins with water pitchers clutched in their hands.

"Oh, sorry…"  
"Our hands slipped."

"You!" Ayanokoji shouted as the twins stood with smug grins on their faces. She whirled around as footsteps of a Host rang in her ears. She looked into the face of Kyouya with pleading eyes, but her expression suddenly turned to horror as she noticed the photographs in his hand.

"Did you take us for blind fools? Who wouldn't notice your shenanigans? We have all kinds of pictures of you skulking about." Kyouya held up the photographs of Ayanokoji tossing Haruhi's things into the pond, with a raged expression on her face. His eyes glinted with mischief behind his glasses as the outraged customer whirled around, hoping to find someone to take her side.

"She's scary! Like an ogre lady." Hunny-senpai mused, clutching his bunny as he stared at Ayanokuji with wide eyes.

"Pitiful really…" His cousin, Mori-senpai added his two words of the day to the situation, shocking a few of his customers.

Then along came Tamaki, strutting up to the two drenched girls, and leaning down to look at Ayanokoji's face.

"Too bad," The blonde prince said, "You're mighty nice-looking, princess."

"M-Master Tamaki!! That boy--"

"But looks alone just don't cut it." Tamaki cut off the redhead girl, leaning back and running his hands through his golden hair. His shirt was halfway untucked, his jacket open, and his tie loose. He looked enough like a model to make Ayanokoji blush for the last time.

"Disappear, okay? There's a good girl." His model charm, however, disappeared on the turn of a dime. His violet eyes became hard and unfeeling as his expression changed to stern. "You tried to smear a member of the host club. You are barred henceforth."

The look of pure shock on his former customer's face was priceless. She attempted to stammer in protest, but quicker than anyone could blink, the sopping wet girl picked herself up off the floor and ran out of the room, screaming phrases along the lines of, "I hate you all!" She bumped into another girl briefly before making her great escape, as the members of the host club looked on, then went back to their daily lives.

"Misguided queens like that pop up every now and again." One of the twins sighed, turning his head away from the door.

Hm. Let's go back to that door, shall we?

A group of seven girls stood in the corner, watching the scene with mild interest. Most wore the puffy, yellow Ouran girls Uniform, but a few donned a twist of the male uniform, with a pencil skirt instead of black trousers, and heels replacing dress shoes.

"Sad, isn't it girls?" A light blonde girl spoke up, turning out to be the one that the misguided queen ran into as she exited the music room. She turned to a girl in the twisted boys uniform, staring into her friend's onyx eyes.

"Indeed." Said the black haired lady, writing something on her clipboard as Tamaki helped up the new recruit and increased his quota to 1000.

"Mmhm." Nodded a redhead in agreement.  
"Quite a shame." Sighed a brunette.  
"Such bastards." Mumbled a two-toned haired girl.

"Another heart broken by the Host Club."  
"However, we can get them back…" Chimed a petite set of violet haired twins, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, I do believe we can." The black haired CEO type spoke again, as her blonde friend smiled evily.

"Come on, let's go. We have work to do." She said as she turned for the door, leading the pack of somber girls away down the hallway and around a corner, vanishing, for the time being.

They'll be back.

Hosts, you better watch out.

* * *

Anyway, that's all :D Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and chapter one shall be on it's way soon. Review pwease! Thankyuu! 


End file.
